Weirding Woods
Weirding Woods is the Zombie free roam and Story Mode region in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. The only way to access this place is by talking to Seabasstian in Zomboss HQ. It is composed of three main areas: Camp Near-a-Lake, Stirring Swamp, and Z-Tech Factory. Description The Zombies are trapped! The Z-Tech Factory close to Camp Near-a-Lake is surrounded by Dreadwood's angry trees and angrier roots, trapping zombies inside! Dr. Zomboss would go check on them, but he's too busy NOT getting attacked by trees and roots. Story Quests *Root of the Problem: Dreadwood ate the cult's leader, Dummy! Show the cult you're a chum of the dumb by vanquishing the Dreadroot who stole Dummy. *Becoming One With The Dumb: Only the truly dumb are worthy of the Sacred Batteries. Get worthy by delving into the emptiness of your own mind. It's gonna get weird. *Be Kind, Rewind: How do you a fix a broken Lullaby Tape! Why, throw it in a crazed washing machine, of course! *Zombie Prepared: Calling all scouts! Sunflowers have been putting out Izzy's forest fires. Help her get revenge to earn Cool Stickers for the Boombox. Encounterable Plants *Weed *Pumpkin Weed *Terracotta Weed *Wildflower *Pumpkin Widflower *Terracotta Wildflower *Heal Weed *Peashooter *Sunflower *Acorn *Amber Gemma *Pops Cyclops *Sleepy *Squash *Giga Torchwood *Sunflower Soveirgn *Dreadroot *Dreadwood Medals Adventures *Dumb Meets Dumber - Help Tim. *Scout's Dishonor - Help Izzy. *Batteries Not Included - Help Hugh D. Votee. *Wishy Washy - Help Cleatus. *Timber! - Beat Dreadwood. Sightseeing *Carry the Torch - Light the campfires. *Roasted Root Vegetables - Complete the Trial by Fire. *Sign O' The Times - Reach the top of the Camp Near-a-Lake sign. *Organ Donor - Reach the top of the pipes in the Z-Tech Factory. *Tarper Image - Stand on the tarp in the campground. *How's the Feather up There? - Stand in a birds nest. *Cannonball! - Jump into Lost Keys Lake. Shelf Stuffers *Staying Occupied - Deliver all 10 Audio Logs. *Remain Puffed - Pick up 100 marshmallows. *Fuzzy Bunny - Pick up 250 marshmallows. *S'more! S'more! - Pick up 500 marshmallows. *Spendin' Marshmoolah - Buy something from Otto Do. *Is This Free? - Open 3 Common Chests. *Chest Nut - Open all Common Chests. *To Have and to Gold - Open 3 Golden Chests in Weirding Woods. *All That Glitters - Open all Golden Chests in Weirding Woods. *Gold: MINE! - Collect a Golden Gnome in Weirding Woods. *Gnome More Gnomes - Collect all Golden Gnomes in Weirding Woods. *Under Pressure - Collect a Diamond Gnome. Side Gigs *Diss From a Rose - Vanquish Queenigma. *Sun Burned - Vanquish the Solar Sisters. *Up to No Gourd - Vanquish the Wild Bunch. *Bring It On Gnome - Complete a gnome challenge in Weirding Woods. *Gno Sweat - Complete all gnome challenges in Weirding Woods. *UnstOPpable - Complete round of Ops in Weirding Woods without being vanquished. *Pretty Well - Bring a Crystal Dog to the Strange Well. *Rise of the Acorns - Win this Battle Chest mode. *Tree Overwatch - Win this Battle Chest mode. *Outnumbered - Win this Battle Chest mode. *Suburbinating Chompers - Win this Battle Chest mode. *Champions of the Forest - Win this Battle Chest mode. Demolition Fan *A Real Crate Shooter - Destroy 25 crates. *Propane and Propane Accessories - Destroy 3 Propane tanks. *Communication Breakdown - Destroy 3 satellite dishes. *Litter Me This - Destroy 3 trash cans. *Not So Tough Now, Huh! - Vanquish a Champion in Weirding Woods. *You Aren't the Champions - Vanquish any 10 Champions in Weirding Woods. *The Gnome Gnight Falls - Climb the Steps of Gnomus. *Diamonds Aren't Forever - Vanquish a Marigold in Weirding Woods. *Leaderacinated - Vanquish battle leader. *Shake, Battle, and Roll - Vanquish a battle skirmisher. *Hundreadwood - Vanquish 100 enemies while Battle Zone is active. *ELUSIVE FOE: Sleepy - Put forest to sleep and camp out near a lake. *ELUSIVE FOE: Amber Gemma - Battle around the Z-Tech Factory to lure her out. *ELUSIVE FOE: Pops Cyclops - Provoke him by taking down some Dreadroots. Gallery Map_Region_Dreadwood.png|A blank map of Weirding Woods. Bfn chest map.png|Map showing all chests PvZ_BFN_Region_Dreadwood_2.jpg|Weirding Wood's loading screen. WeirdingWoodsEarly3.jpg|Weirding Woods being created WeirdingWoodsEarly1.jpg|An extremely early picture of Weirding Woods Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville maps